disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Content Updates
2016= Pirates of the Caribbean Update On ?? September 2016, the fourth major update (1.4.0) was released for the game. * New Characters! * New Quests! * New Attractions! * New Decorations! * Bug fixes and minor improvements. Cinderella, Enchanted Chests Update On 29th July 2016, the third major update (1.3.0/1.3.1) was released for the game. Welcome Cinderella and Prince Charming in this magical new update! Discover Enchanted Chests, a brand-new feature that brings mystery rewards to your kingdom every day. Be on special lookout for the rare Platinum Chests, which hold exclusive rewards you can't find anywhere else! * 2 New Characters! * 20 New Quests! * 1 New Attraction! * 4 New Decorations! * New Parade Float! * Collect Enchanted Chests around the Kingdom for hundreds of magical rewards! * Bug fixes and minor improvements. Hotfix 2 Update On 23rd June 2016, the second minor bug fix (1.2.1) was released for the game. This update included fixes for the following issues: * Bot Timer Issue - If you were seeing that it will take 5 hours, 24 hours, 48 hours, etc for the next round of Bots to spawn, this update will fix it for you! * "Waiting..." - If your attractions and character activities were stuck on "waiting", worry no more! * Overall bug fixes and optimizations. Incredibles Event Update On 15th June 2016, the second major update (1.2.0) was released for the game. This included The Incredibles Event 2016. When the evil Omnidroid raids the park, The Incredibles arrive to save the day! Mrs. Incredible kicks off the multi-week event... when Syndrome reveals himself and his diabolical plan to take control of the Kingdom! Hurry to stop the Omnidroid and defeat Syndrome! * 6 New Characters! * 50 New Quests! * 7 New Attractions! * 5 New Decorations! * New Parade Float! * Bug fixes and minor improvements. Sleeping Beauty Update On 4th May 2016, the first major update (1.1.0) was released for the game. Your Disney Magic Kingdoms is about to get a lot more magical with new characters, attractions and more! Introducing Princess Aurora, and other beloved characters from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. * New Storylines! The mysterious tale of Maleficent's evil curse continues with new storyline content from Disney's Tangled! * 7 New Characters! * 100 New Quests! * 5 New Attractions! * 2 New Decorations! * New Parade Float! * Bug fixes and minor improvements. Hotfix 1 Update On 5th April 2016, the first minor bug fix (1.0.7) was released for the game. This update included fixes for the following issues: *Goofy the Brave (aka Defeating Pete) Quest *Put an End to This (aka Defeating Zurg) Quest *Not Receiving Daily Login Rewards For the defeating villain quests, if you were at 4/5 OR 5/5 progress in defeating either Pete or Zurg before the update, you will be shown the cut scene and be able to advance in the game. For the Daily Rewards, they will start over from whenever you stopped receiving them. For example, if you stopped receiving the rewards since Day 3, the Daily Rewards will resume from Day 3. As a quick note, you may see the Daily Rewards message pop up behind another visual menu like the Parades or the Welcoming Characters sections. To fix it, close and re-open the game, which should correct itself when you log back in. Category:Content Updates